Not so secret
by cytheria-03
Summary: Casey lives a life of lies, She is madly in love with Derek. Will there new home be the chance she needed to show him the real her? will Derek Really see her?. This is my first fanfic i hope you like it. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**writting about charactors that already have a back story can be fun but difficult all at the same time. trying to bend there personalities to do things you wish would of happened instead of what did happen can be hard. this is my first fan fic but i hope it will turn out okay. i know LWD has been over for years and i am really to old to watch the show but i was alot younger when i started reading some stories on here and couldnt help but think of how i wanted them to turn out. if you believe i have taken anything from other stories pls pls tell me and i will give credit where it is due. this storie will be rated M for good reason trust me if there was a higher rating i would put it higher.**

i own nothing

LWD

" you want me to what" casey asked in complete shock

" you herd me just fine casey, you know it will be harder for him then it will be for you. you can help him study and keep him out of trouble, you have always been the one to talk him out of his crazy ideas" Nora almost begged as she looked across the table at her daughter.

When everyone found out Casey and Derek would be at the Collage Nora and George pulled there savings and put a down payment on a run down little house. It was an older house and needed alot of work but they know casey and derek could handle the work and for doing the work they decided to let them live there for free, of corse they would need to get there own food but all the utilaties would be paid as long as they did the work and kept good grades at school.

"he can't really come into the dorms mom unless he wants to become Dereka again" casey laughed just as Derek came down the sairs

"whats so funny" Derek asked

Nora poped her head up and smiled, " ohh good your up would you mind sitting down here with us i have some stuff i want to talk to you about." she said as she patted the seat next to her.

the kids sat there while Nora got up and grabbed a few papers and sat back down.

"okay George and i talked about the idea of where you two would be living before he left for his busness trip, we know it is hard for you two to get along but we also know that it is safer for you guys to be together then apart"

Casey and Derek instantly looked at eachother and shoulted "we cant live together"

Derek wanted his freedom from the family the way a normal 19 yearold did. he wanted the party life and "girls gone wild" weekends, there was no way he was going to live with a keener like casey. she would never let him have fun.

Casey knew that she was slowly changing, it was normal for teenagers to want to have "fun" and other then dance she didnt do anything along those lines she always had her nose in a book. her collage life was going to be fun. She thought all summer on how she could be involved in Dereks life, but other then watching his games she always came up blank, this was going to help her plan, but she couldnt make it seem like she loved this idea.

Casey was the first to speek up "mom i will not spend my time cleaning up after him"

"and you think i want a keener like you around HAA like hell klutzilla i would rather the pope himself atleast he knows what its like to let loose alittle and drink some wine."

Nora stood up and slapped her hands down on the table snapping the attention from the teens back to herself.

"George said i was crazy for thinking this would work but i know it will, Derek who was the one who stopped you from throwing the party you wanted to and when it was moved to sams house it got so out of hand the cops needed to be called?"

Derek rolled his eyes and whipered "Casey"

" and you Casey who is the one who is always pulling you out of your break up blues and adding a little light into your life?"

Casey slumped down into her chair "Derek"

" now i know it will be hard but we have a plan and you two are adults now and have to come at this new life as such. school starts in one month so we will have to work fast if we want this to work and it will be alot of hard work so if you two want to fight then fine so be it go life on your own where you pay the rent you pay the power and never talk to eachother again... OR" Nora paused as she watched them look at eachother then back at her with questioning eyes so she smiled and sat back down

" we have a house that you two can live in. it is a fixer upper but if we work together we can get it done before school starts and if you guys do most of the work that is needed and we will trade it for your rent."

Dereks eyes popping open wide he slowly started seing what she ment "you mean i hammer a few boards down and i can live rent free...sweet"

it was Nora's turn to roll her eyes "Derek i mean that if you do some hard work and you and Casey can get along AND you keep your gades up you can both live there'

Casey sat streight up almost jumping out of her chair. she could plan her own house. her paint, her curtins, her funature, her between Derek and her mom she reached over to the papers her mother had and stuck out her other hand "deal"

Derek took off right away to brag to his friends about HIS house while Casey sat there with her mom planning out HER house.

**AN- so what do you think? this will be a dasey story if you just keep reading you will see.**


	2. Chapter 2

I see some people added my story to there fav list, yaay (happy dance). The next few chapters start to get the M rating to come out. I don't know if it updated the one line from the first chapter yet but just in case it was "her house, she looks between Derek and her mom"

If you have any problems or hints toward this chapter or the next please let me know, i have a few written but i don't like where they are going..yet. Thanks again for the comments, they meant allot. now on to the next chapter.

I do not own LWD.

The whole family took the trip to Kingston as soon as George got home to help the first week.

Derek ,George and Lizzy worked on fixing floors (so klutzilla didn't fall threw),patching walls and the kitchen. they called in a plumber to fix the sinks and set up a place for a washer and dryer.

Nora, Marti, Casey and Edwin went shopping. Edwin wanted to stay and do work around the house but George know that the girls out shopping was the worst thing ever for his budget so he bribed Edwin to make sure they kept the spending to a minimum.

Casey was standing in the paint isle looking at paint samples planning each room out. Her room would be a light purple with one dark purple wall where she would set her head board. the halls a simple light brown to match the hardwood the men and Lizzy just put down. Casey wasn't sure about what colour she wanted the living room so she just picked a simple while for now so when the curtains were open it would make the living space look even bigger. for the kitchen she picked out yellow. not the yellow that looks like big bird just lost his feathers all over but i nice pail yellow just to give the room a little colour. the men decided to leave the cupboards the original colour instead of staining them and Casey loved that idea. now the two rooms left were the bathroom and HIS room. Seeing how many colour's she already had she knew Edwin would be over soon and tell her that the budget would not go any higher so the bathroom would have to be a colour she already had. but his room. what would he like? not even thinking about it she pulled out her phone and dialled his number.

"Vanturi's love cottage you dream it , i do it, what might your pleasure be"

Casey stood there in the isle not knowing what to say.

"Hello" Derek asked

"Hellooooooo, you there?" he asked again

Casey shook her head and started talking

"what colour do you want for your room?"

she could hear Derek laughing behind his words " depends on how wild a night you want babe"

"DER'EK"

he was full out laughing now so she slammed her phone shut,he instantly phoned her back

"what" she snipped into the phone

"Casey , Casey, Casey when will you ever learn how to take a joke?"

"that wasn't a joke Derek, that was just..just" in her mind it was kinda funny but she would never tell him that

"what cat got your tongue Case, or are you so turned on you want to rush over and see what kind of deal i would make you" Derek asked in his husky voice he knew turned on the ladies.

"eww Derek cant you ever grow up. just answer the question already will you. what colour" Casey was disgusted how he always thought women should beg at his feet for his attention, her being no exception.

"blue " he laughed " blue is fine" and he hung up the phone.

Casey put her phone back into her purse and looked at all the different colour's she could pick. there was one there that was the same colour as his new hockey jersey so she grabbed it and headed to where the others were picking out all the appliances they would need.

The house was an investment for Nora and George, they knew that once Casey and Derek were done at collage they could keep it and rent it out to other collage students and have a second income, so putting money into it now would only give them money in the end.

The first week went by really fast. All the big appliances and furniture were going to be delivered some time next week so the family didn't have much to do, they left Casey and Derek to set up the house how they wanted and went back home. they brought there beds from home so they moved in instantly wanting to start there collage life right away.

Derek was in the living room putting together the t.v stand while Casey was in the kitchen starting to paint the walls.

just as Casey was about to put the paint brush to the wall she herd Derek grunt in frustration,

"where the hell did i put that fu"

Casey interrupted him before her could swear "don't you even say it Derek, you are an adult and you can talk without foul language"

Derek looked up at her from the floor "if you think for one minute that you can tell me how to talk in my own house you are sadly wrong, and if you don't like what i say them move out i don't need you here"

Casey turned to look at him, "this is not your house it is our house, well it is our parents house so rules will be followed, there isn't many but if we work together we can make this work" Casey didn't want to live with him but saving on the cost of rent meant she didn't need to work so hard to have spending money.

" ya and what makes you think i would follow any rules you placed, they would be dumb things like take your shoes off outside or make sure all the books on the shelf are in alphabetical order. i moved away from the rents so i didn't have to be like that"

Casey knew the ones he listed would normally be something she would set up but she wanted this to work out so she had to compromise. she put the paint brush down on her tray and went to get a piece of paper and a pen to write the rules (she would type them up and laminate them later)

" well i think rule one should be, no walking into each others rooms, you have to knock"

Derek looked at her questionably " that's easy, fine then rule two has to be i get the bathroom first"

"DER'EK that's so not a rule " Casey shrieked

Derek walked up to her where she was writing down the rules

"i have practise at 6am and your classes didn't start till 9 it makes sense that i should get it first"

looking at him she realized that he was trying as hard as she was to make things work so she nodded and wrote it down.

Casey had to shake herself out of her daze, she loved looking at Derek when he was really thinking. The only time he thought this hard was when he was planning a big prank and it had may steps and fall threw plans.

"PRA..nks" she almost yelled but caught herself half way " you cant prank me"

Derek looked up at her with an eye brow cocked. "but Case you are the best to prank, there is no way in hell that could be a rule"

Casey grabbed the pen and paper off the counter and started walking to the dining room where she could sit and write the list.

Derek saw her retreating and instantly had to defend his prank rights, he caught up to her in a few steps and reached around her grabbing the paper and running to his room.

"DER'EK, give that back we aren't done yet" and she took off after him.

Making it to his room before she had the chance to catch up Derek shut his door and leaned his shoulder on it so she couldn't barge in. It took about three seconds and he felt the jolt of Casey trying to force herself into his room.

" i thought it was just a nick name Case" Derek started to laugh.

The strange comment stopped Casey from pushing at his door " What are you talking about Derek, whats just a nick name?"

" We just started this rules list not even 5 minutes ago and you Miss Space-Case already forgot rule number one, i don't hear you knocking" Derek couldn't hold the laughter from his voice .

Things were silent for a few minutes,Derek thought Casey had left and just as he was about to open his door to find her there was a light knock on his door.

"who is it?" Derek asked, the laughter returning,

" Ned's nut remover...who do you think it is, can we finish these rules or not?" Casey sounded a little upset.

"Only if i can still prank you" Derek had lost all laughter now.

"NO, But.." Casey paused to see if he would listen to her.

the silent pause that everyone hates was lingering between the two as they both waited.

"But what Case"

It was Casey's turn to smile this was perfect, she knew Derek would never follow the rule of no pranks and she would be a Target by the end of the week, this is Derek she was talking about. To him pranks were like air, He couldn't live without either.

"But, i have no problem if you prank others, as long as you let me in on them so i don't get caught in the cross fire."

"NO deal" Derek used his best pout voice, he got that from his Smarti.

" Okay then, but if you can't follow the simple rules then i guess you cook your own meals, no more fancy cooking, no more chocolate chip pancakes... With four years here i bet Mac & Cheese is going to get old fast". Casey walked back into the kitchen and picked up her paint brush.

Twenty minutes later Derek came into the kitchen with the paper, he sat on the island counter and watched her.

" Does this mean no pranks" Casey said without even looking at him.

" How... What do you...i mean, i " letting out a grunt of frustration "Fine"

Casey jumped down off her stool and walked over to stand beside him.

" Good, now can we finish, please" she took the paper for him.

It took them Three hours to come up with just a few rules but in the end they had 4 fights and one list of rules.

HOUSE RULE

1. Knock first ALWAYS

2. Bathroom goes to Derek first in the morning but he will leave Casey some hot water.

3. All chores will be divided evenly

4. If the other has a date be respectful

5. If one cooks for both of them then the other washes the dishes

6. NO PRANKS

7. Sports gear always goes in the persons room

8. Clothed at all times (no walking about in a towel)

If any rules are broken the other party member gets to set forth a punishment they see fit.

Casey and Derek both signed it and they placed it on the front of the fridge.

When Derek went back to work on the T.V stand Casey picked up on her painting where she left off. Knowing Derek would brake most if not all of the rules, Casey smiled to herself she was going to have fun planning out his punishments.

**AN- I swear it will be soon...i hope. **


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a short chapter i am sorry but i had to split it in half cause it was over a 5k word count. **

**I know i should wait for reviews but it took a few friends telling me to "suck it up" to even post the first one. I don't want to loose the nerve. If you like it pls pls pls review. **

I own nothing.

The house was coming along nicely.

They decided to finish Casey's room first (more like Casey complained that Derek wouldn't help her in her room if they did his first and Derek knew it was true and he really hated painting so he needed Casey to help him in his so he gave in and agreed)

Derek was sitting on Casey's bed reading the instructions to put together her desk and night stands and Casey was painting around her window listening to her music on her headphones and singing and dancing along. he watched her hips sway back and forth. the way her body moved always sent him into a trance.

Casey was so into the music that she didn't watch her footing and knocked over the boards Derek had set along the closet wall. Casey jumped and screamed at the loud smack when the boards hit the floor and she backed right into Derek's lap ripping the paper he was holding

Derek snapped out of his trance the moment she scream and try-ed to help her but only ended up with her in his lap while sitting on her bed with the directions ripped and on the floor. the way Casey landed put her backside right into his groin.

Casey could feel "something" being pressed between her backside and Derek. Was that his..."oh my god, what the " she said as she got up off his lap.

Derek knew how her body made him feel. any man would react to a dancers body the same way. Derek knew he would never touch his step sister that way. so he did the only thing he could think of...make up a fast lie. while Casey stood up and turned her eyes away from him he grabbed the hammer beside him and placed it in between his legs and readjusted his shirt to cover what she really felt.

"wow Kluzilla, next time fall on the floor instead of me it would save your butt from being introduced to the hammer and my leg getting pinched" Derek started to readjust himself but made it look like he was rubbing where she hurt him.

Casey slowly turned her head back to Derek and looked down to where she felt the pressure and sure as hell there it was the handle of the hammer in between his legs. she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. and started laughing. 'why would i think it was him i felt, i keep fooling myself, he doesn't like me.' she though then headed back to her paint.

The night went by at a snails pace. the two of them said nothing while they worked. The moment Derek had everything built he took one last look at Casey and really hoped she bought his lie then left and went straight to his own room.

When Derek was out of her room Casey could finally breathed easier. when she was painting she replayed the fall in her head over and over again, at first to torcher herself and mentally kick herself for reacting the way she did. Years of putting up an "i hate you" attitude had kicked in automatically. but the third time of replaying the fall she started remembering what was all on the bed. the empty box from her nightstand, the plate from the snack they had, the bag of screws and stuff needed for the job he was doing , the screw driver, and the hammer... Now she knew it wasn't the hammer she felt. but what did that mean?.

The first month of knowing her annoying step brother she really did hate him (as much as Casey could hate , which wasn't very much, she wasn't that type of person)he always bugged her and he always pranked her. it was one of the meeting she had with Paul that he told her that some guys never really grew out of there kindergarten pranks and it was his way of showing her that he cared. from that day on she looked at Derek's pranks and fights differently. she saw something in his eyes every time she yelled his name. his face lite up like a kid on Christmas morning and she thought it was the sexiest thing she had ever seen. she knew most of the time that he was going to prank her. she wasn't that blond. but she went along with it just to see him happy. A man like Derek would be hard to catch, no he would be hard to keep. Casey was always a planner, nothing could chance that.

When she dated Sam she did it so she could be closer to him without him thinking anything about it. she dated max to prove to him that she could be a wonderful girlfriend to a sports nut and everyone knew that Derek is the high king when it came to his hockey. and lastly Mr. French. Truman was like Derek, they both  
>went threw girls fast and there rep at school was always the "player " type. as soon as she saw that Derek noticed how well she handled his type she set her plans in action. Truman knew what Casey wanted or should we say who she wanted, they talked about it from the beginning thinking they could help each other. when Derek started backing away from her and excepting there relationship they both knew it was time to step it up a notch and get into there first fight. Derek did exactly what Casey wanted and as she poured out the tears Derek did step up and hold her when she cryed. Casey didn't expect Derek to fix the fight but when he did, Truman came up with a new plan. he would wait till the party and he would kiss someone Casey knew. Casey liked the plan but didn't want to hurt anyone who she went to school with. when her cousin Vikky came to town they sat down and asked her to help. after half of Casey's clothes were tossed into the deal they finally agreed to do it. Casey got to cry and cuddle with Derek and Truman got more rep making his date life even better. all the girls wanted the "bad boy"<p>

This got Casey thinking. Derek hadn't looked at her for a long time . no matter what silly outfit she wore or how many fights she tryed to start making it look like he was the one who picked on her. she needed a new plan but what?

**AN- what do you think. Casey being the bad girl not just a keener.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I couldn't post last chapter without this one following right behind. If you like it please review, if you don't like it...don't read more.**

**This is the longest one i will write.**

**The only thing i own is my story line, nothing else.**

Casey sat at her desk that night thinking of many different ways to get to Derek.

"i could do the classic kluz stuff but he stopped paying attention to that a long time ago unless i really hurt myself and i don't want to do that. I'm not that desperate..yet"

Casey rolls her eyes and starts tapping her fingers on her desk. then it hits her. " i could do the classic flirt in skimpy clothes when we are setting up his room tomorrow. i can't put to much into it or it will bring up today's "hammer" accident.

Casey ran to her dresser picking threw her shorts. she pulled out all of them and they were all picked out with her mom so they were a longer cut that fell half way down her thigh. she knew her sleeping shorts were the length she wanted but she didn't want paint on them, she thought about making her own short shorts but she only had 3 pairs of jeans right now and didn't want to waste any of them by cutting them up. she went over to her wallet and looked in.

"$15 where would i get shorts for that little?" glancing at her alarm clock it was only 6pm and they already ate supper. Derek was in the kitchen grumbling about the stupid rule about the one who cooks doesn't have to clean. starting to give up on that idea she started unpacking her boxes and placing stuff on the shelf Derek had hung for her. when she unwrapped her glass ballerina she started to mentally nag her mother for wrapping it in news paper instead of bubble wrap till she spotted an add for a thrift store.

stopping what she was doing she ran out of her room and straight for the bowl that held there keys to the house and the prince.

"I'm going out and taking the prince, do you want anything?"

as she put her coat on she herd Derek put some dishes down quickly and come running

"you are not taking the prince" he said with anger

" i need it Derek, you can't stop me, you are doing dishes right now and i need something from the store"

"i will drive you, there is no way your driving the prince you will scratch it or forget to lock it so someone would steal it"

"DER'REk"

"Casey no " he went for his leather jacket.

" i don't want you to see what i have to buy" Casey made herself blush hoping it would help her

" why the hell not?" he looked at her with a confused look

She knew the only thing that would make him not what to go along and smiled to herself. she lowered her head and started fidgeting with the keys in her hand.

"well i need um... well its kinda...u know." she leaned into him a little so she could whisper "that time of month" then backed away. Derek didn't need to know she finished her period last week.

" ohh no you did not just say that, my poor ears" Derek took a few steps away from her

"you can come in with me and see where they are kept so you can just get them for me next time" Casey said almost child like. Derek rubbed the back of his neck while still backing away from her. he took his jacket off and tossed it to the coat rack

" come to think of it i almost forgot there is a game i can't miss tonight and it starts in 5 so you go but if you get one scratch on the prince im taking it out on you"

Casey nodded and left the house as fast as she could. she knew she kept a box of tampons in her emergency bag in the trunk.

Derek shivered with horror as soon as she closed the door.

She drove straight to the thrift store. once there she pulled up the collar on her coat tossed on Derek's cap and his sunglasses. she never shopped at a thrift store before and didn't know what to expect. she walked into the front door expecting homeless people and old clothes with hole in them and was totally shocked. The little store was clean and the people walking around had friendly faces . the tension eased out of her as she looked around more. there was clothes for everyone there. whether it be short rounder men to tall muscle ones, pregnant moms to little baby sleepers. the thought of coming here again when she had more money popped into her head and instead of shoving it away she liked it. this was nothing like the stories she herd from the girls she went to school with before moving to Toronto.

Casey went to the section with ladies clothes and found a perfect pair of pants that fit her to the tee and kept looking, there was no way she was going to cut these up they fit better then her $140 jeans and there were only $5. after a few more minutes of looking around she never found a set of shorts that would work with her plans so she headed back to the jeans with a smile on her face, she was glad they didn't sell slutty clothes here. she found a pair of jeans that hugged her bum but looked bad in the legs so she wouldn't feel bad when cutting them apart.

making it back to the car with both pairs of pants Casey grabbed the box of tampons out of the trunk and headed home. she pulled the prince into the driveway and saw Derek standing at the door with his arms crossed, he did not look happy.

tucking the pants into her coat she zipped it up so he wouldn't notice and grabbed the tampons so he would see them first and stepped out. she made sure she added extra drama when she locked the doors knowing he would comment.

"what took you so long the store is only down a few blocks" he asked still not moving away from the door so she could get in.

Casey watched as he looked at the car searching for scratches and when he noticed nothing he looked up at her.

"they were out of the kind i needed" Casey responded walking up to him.

"what the hell is the difference"

Casey lips turned up in an evil smile, she was going to have fun with this one. she walked up to him placing a hand in his chest.

" you see they come in allot of different sizes , some small little things and some..." she started moving her hand down his chest millimetres at a time. leaning right up to him now " and some very large" she purred the last words, she felt Derek shiver slightly. stepping a foot back she leaned against the deck rail. waiting for him to move.

Derek rolled his eyes and walked back inside. Casey giggled and followed him, placing the box in the bathroom, making a mental note to add a box to her emergency bag next time they went shopping, she headed to her room to start making her shorts.

Derek didn't know why he needed to look but he just knew he had to. he moved from his spot on the couch and went to Casey's door.

"you planing on staying in there all night?" he didn't knock or even attempt to go inside, he was not going to mess with her if it was her time... .

Casey's voice sang threw the closed door." yes Der, i feel kinda sleepy so im just going to read a bit then go to bed"

Derek moved to the bathroom and looked at the box she just put on the counter. it read Tampax slender. he flipped it over to read the back, and his eyes almost popped out of his head.' for first time users'

he ran out of there as fast as he could. there was no way he was going to think about how slender her...no no no

Casey stayed up for hours making sure to sow the hem of her new shorts so they looked factory made, after trying them on and being satisfied that she would never wear them out in public cause they were that short she smiled and went to bed ready for the next day.

Casey woke early to make sure she had time to make breakfast. no better way to win a man over then with his favourite chocolate chip pancakes.

she cleaned up after herself that morning not wanting Derek to have anything to complain about that day and carried his plate and a glass of milk to his room.

tapping on his door lightly Casey got no response. she knew she wouldn't but at least she did knock. she pushed open the door with her foot and walked silently up to his bed that was still in the middle of his room cause they needed to paint.

Sitting down on the edge of his bed she lightly whispered his name. nothing happened. she knew if she yelled his name he would wake up but sitting on his bed would be a very bad place. she got another idea. they moved the fan from her room to his to help the paint dry faster, she walked over and turned it on low and placed the pancakes in front of the fan. she watched as Derek moaned then slowly sat up toward the lovely smell.

Rubbing his eyes Derek woke to see Casey in his room, about to yell at her for breaking one of the rules he noticed that she was standing there in her bunny slippers, following the line of her legs the next thing he saw was some really sexy short, short shorts. if she bent over in those he could probably see everything. shaking his head from those thoughts he kept climbing up to her bare skin all sleek and toned from years of dance. her white tank top started only an inch from where her shorts stopped. then he saw them...PANCAKES!

"ohh Space-Case you made pancakes, hey what are you doing in here by the way?"

she rolled her eyes at him of coarse all he would notice was the pancakes she thought to herself, standing there looking like the biggest tramp she could think of next to walking in naked but he would probably notice the pancakes then too.

" I called you for breakfast but you didn't come (she never called), and when i knocked you didn't answer" she looked down hoping she didn't screw up already.

Derek sat up and crossed his legs in front of him causing his blanket to fall from his shoulders and slide down his chest

Casey bit her lip trying to stop the urge to go over there and kiss the same path the sheet did.

It was to early in the morning for Derek to remember to watch his actions. The sexiest girl he knew was standing in his room, in a more then sexy outfit holding her plump little lip in her teeth while serving him his favourite breakfast to him. 'mornings couldn't get much better then this' he thought to himself.

" I know you hate it when you have cold pancakes so i thought i would bring them to you, are you mad?" she looked up then and saw a smile on his face, it was a small one but it was a good start she thought.

handing Derek the pancakes she stepped back once.

Derek took them and started eating right away. after the first one was gone (in less then 30 second) he looked at her while taking a bite of the next one on the stack she made him.

"can i help you?" Derek said with his mouth full.

knowing Casey hated that and she did just bring his food in bed he swallowed fast and said sorry.

"well i was thinking we could get an early start in your room so maybe you wouldn't have to sleep on the couch while waiting for paint to dry, if we start soon it will be dry by bed time"

He watched her squirm as she waited for his response, he was awake now and really didn't want to sleep on the couch even if it was a soft new one so he nodded his head and watched her jump for joy once then head for the tape and start putting it around the window sill as he finished eating.

when he finished, Derek grabbed his paint clothes and his plate and headed to the kitchen, placing his plate on the counter he noticed Casey did the dishes and smile.

"what is that crazy Space-Case up to now" he asked himself then headed to the bathroom to change.

Casey had finished taping the window and was bending over to open the paint can when Derek walked in. He couldn't help but look. her shorts were just that..short but when she bent over like that it actually covered more then he thought (barely), but her ass made the perfect heart shape.

Casey noticed him walk into the room and smiled cause he did exactly like she planed. he paused to look. still bent over she turned her head to talk to him.

"i can't get the lid off this can, can you come help?" feeding his ego was always worth brownie points.

Derek was just about to walk to his bed to stop searing at that perfect ass when Casey turned her head to talk to him. he didn't hear a word she said, all he could picture was his hands grabbing her hips and grinding his pelvis into her as she watched.

"Der? are you okay?" Casey asked in her sweet voice as she straightened up and turned to look at him fully.

noticing her stand Derek had to snap out of his day dream or he would of lost control. so he cleared his thought and walked out of his room. with his back to her so she couldn't see the effect she had on him, he headed for the bathroom again.

"ya just need to brush my teeth" his voice was shaking ,scared to say anything else he closed the bathroom door and leaned against it .

'Did she not know what she was doing?, how could she not, is she trying to drive me crazy? does she like me?, could i do anything?, no no shes my sister...wait no step sister, ya there is a step in there.' Derek tryed to calm himself down. ...Grandma, rotten fruit, bugs, mice eww mice. nothing worked. facing the inevitable Derek did the only thing he thought would work to release the tension he felt for her.

walking over to the shower he turned on only the cold water then striped off the clothes he just put on , then stepped under the spray. he was freezing but it did nothing to ease his erection. releasing a sigh of frustration he turned the water to warm and looked down at himself.

Casey noticed the shower turn on and wondered over to the door. after a few minutes she could hear his teeth clatter .' he must be having a cold shower' she thought to herself with a smile on her face. just as she was about to walk away she herd his sigh. trying the knob she discovered he left it unlocked. she knew it was wrong and if he ever caught her she would be a dead girl. she couldn't resist she had to know if she effected him like he did to her so she opened the door just an inch so she could see the mirror. she watched Derek stand straight up and she felt the temperature in the room start to warm up and she watched on.

Derek closed his eyes, pictured the woman in the next room, she was driving him crazy. it was bad when cold showers wouldn't even reduce the growth she gave him. knowing he had her waiting to work he had to hurry.

Running a hand down his own chest he grabbed his manhood and started to imagine how it was her hand on him instead of his own. starting slow his hand worked back and forth on his shaft.

Casey's eyes were shifting back and forth from his face ,where he was biting his lower lip to keep his own moans in, down his chiseled chest to his manhood. it was HUGE. Casey slipped her own hand into her shorts and started rubbing herself at the same pace he was using. if he slowed so did she and as his pace picked up..well you get the hint.

Derek couldn't help a few moans from escaping when he was reaching his peek. just as the last shudder left his body he heard something strange. looking up all he saw was the steam on the mirror but the door was slightly ajar. "did i just see..no she wouldn't. but i closed the door"

Casey watched Derek bring himself to she was not far from it herself. just as she was about to reach her own point of bliss her knees buckled and she stumbled a little and hit the wall to catch herself. knowing he must of heard her she pulled her other hand out of her own pants and ran to the kitchen. he had to at least shut off the water and wrap in a towel so she grabbed the left overs from last night and tossed them into the micro weave quickly pushing 3 minutes on the timer she hurried back to the counter and hopped up and tryed to slow her heart rate and breathing before he got out.

the timer was at 2 minutes and 38 second when he came into the kitchen to find her on the counter.

" were you just in the hallway? " he asked

Casey kept her eyes on the micro weave cause she knew her cheeks would be red with blush.

"nope sorry, i couldn't get the paint open so after i tossed the paint brush down i came in here to eat something" Casey was very proud of herself for her voice not cracking.

Derek stepped a little toward her "didn't you eat pancakes or did you make them for me?"

Casey had 4 years of fast learning of how to lie to him " I tryed one but it was to sweet for me, that's why you got them". she jumped off the counter. she knew he wanted her so now it was time for the fighting to keep him interested. "did you think i made them just for you?" she let out a little laugh, finally turning to him " you my dear Derek are just my trash can" she placed a hand on his arm as she walked past him and headed for her room.

Derek caught her arm. "aren't you going to eat what you just heated up" he asked then raised one eye brow.

Casey knew if she didn't finish what she started in the hall that she would be on edge the rest of the day, looking up at him she answered "the sight of you in a towel just made my guts turn, cant you get dressed already. I'm going to go think up a punishment for you breaking a rule" and she pulled her arm from his grip and walked to her room

She knew that time was short so she locked her door, crawled onto her bed and replayed the images of him in the shower.

Derek stood in the kitchen not knowing what to do. if his body repulsed her as much as she just said then there was no way that her little show this morning was real. what was he going to do?.


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you like this chapter. It is a little crazy but it was fun. I wrote it the same day as the last chapter but forgot to post it. **

**I do not own Life with Derek**

Casey knew she went too far with her plans and was just pushing him away and confusing him more then she normally did. Being forced to hide her feelings for so long made her normal quick comeback of cover ups just pop out before she could stop them.

"I have two options right now. I can either walk out this door and tell him what I think and how I feel OR I can forget my stupid plan and just try to get him off my mind."

Not knowing what answer she wanted, Casey tossed on some yoga pants so she felt comfy and headed back to Derek's room.

Derek sat on his floor watching Casey start painting, she had changed her pants but he didn't say anything. She was intent on getting his room done fast. In her room she listened to music and danced around, in here she had no music and was painting like she was in a race.

_"I'm sorry I repulse you" Derek whispered hoping she wouldn't hear but knowing he had to say something._

_She did though; hanging her head down Casey couldn't help the tears that started to fall._

_"You don't and that's most of my problem" She whispered back._

_Derek sat there for a few moments not knowing how to respond. Still unsure if he could even form words he stood and walked up to Casey, Wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning in to rest his head on her shoulder._

_"I ... I... ... I think your... perfect" Casey stood in his arms as still as she could._

_'Now's my chance I can tell him everything' She thought to herself and leaned into his hug._

_When Casey relaxed and leaned against his chest Derek hugged her tighter for just a second, then went back to his own project._

_"Do you hate me Derek?" Casey looks afraid of how I might answer._

_"You are pushy, Bossy, and a Keener" Derek saw how Casey's shoulders fell when he talked. He was hell bound on getting all he had to say out so he just continued talking. _

_"Those things drive most men away but it is because of them that yes I do like you, your bossiness allows you to not get walked on. Being pushy keeps me from going overboard on my pranks. And being a keener, Well it just means that your smart and will go somewhere in life. "_

_"You know I have to think of a punishment for you, breaking the dressed rule is a big one" Casey said as she walked toward him._

_Derek stood in the middle of the room with his hands on his hips. His head slightly tipped to the side._

_Placing her right hand on his chest, Her other hand still gripping the paintbrush. She leaned in so there faces were inches apart._

_"Now what will be your punishment be?" Casey said as she leaned the rest of her body up against his._

_Derek hissed in a breath, closing his eyes he brought one arm to wrap around her waist and put his other hand on top of the hand on his chest._

_Casey didn't stiffen with his hold this time; she watched his eyes to see any signs to stop. His eyes contacted with hers and she saw Heat, Passion, Need, Almost an animal hunger. _

_Derek couldn't handle her body pressed against him much longer. His body was reacting the same was as he did yesterday. His heart was racing, His palms sweating, and His manhood growing. _

_"Make it count Princess cause you only get one chance" He said as he closed his eyes and started to picture things to try and calm himself down. Images of being slammed into the boards at hockey, Sam and Ralph while they were having one of their eating contests having chilly running all over their faces, The nasty puss filled cut he had on his knee from trying to show Marty how to ride her bike, He was too big to ride her little pink bike and fell scrapping it cause he couldn't get his foot off the peddle fast enough. He was just about to picture something else when her words made his mind shift to nothing but her._

_"Kiss me, that's your punishment"_

_His eyes almost bulged out of his head. 'Did she just say that, Oh my gosh can she really want me to kiss her or, No... cause if she didn't then it would be a punishment for her too, she likes me, ' As the thoughts worked themselves out in his head he slowly looked down, looked scared. She was standing in his arms looking up at him with her bottom lip just slightly tucked under her top teeth and she looked beautiful, but he couldn't kiss her with her lip caught._

_Derek tightened his arm around her. Leaning forward he matched his lips to the side of her cheek. _

_"There you go" He said but didn't pull away._

_"That was good enough for not wearing socks, you walked out in a towel, and you know you have to do better than that" _

_Derek's smile grew a bit more, "Then how about this" he said and his lips found hers._

_They matched perfectly. The kiss started slow but didn't stay that way for long. The moment they met Casey responded, the passion in the kiss grew with the same force that a fire would if it met up with a gas soaked wood log._

_His hand released hers and moved down her side so he could wrap it around her the same as the other arm._

_The moment her hand was free she slid it up his chest and around his neck and buried her fingers into the hair on the back of his head. Forgetting the paintbrush had paint on it she dropped it and wrapped her other arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer to her._

_His hands crawled their way across her back and down to rest on her ass. _

_Derek was the one to break the kiss needing a breath, Not wanting to stop he started Kissing her jaw line up to her neck. Casey tilted her head to grant him an easier time, as a moan eased out of her mouth. Derek took her moans as a sign she liked what he was doing, He widened his stance and lifted her. Casey wrapped her legs around his waist and searched for his lips again._

_Derek walked backwards till the back of his legs found the edge of his bed._

_RING, RING ,RING._

"Derek can you get that I don't want to get off the ladder" Casey said as she turned to face him.

Derek was still on the floor with the instruction manual for his desk on his lap. 'What the hell was that?' he asked himself as he looked over at Casey. She was on a step ladder already paining a different wall. 'Was I dreaming? did I kiss her?, what the hell is going on?' Derek stayed on the floor wondering how much was a dream and how much was real.

Seeing Derek sit there with a blank look Casey knew he wasn't going to answer the phone so she climbed down and flipped open the phone that was ringing.

"Hello, Oh hi Mom. Ya we are in Derek's room..."

The rest of what Casey said to her mother was unheard by Derek.

' I was day dreaming about making out with Casey, look at her standing there, She is amazing, Those long dancer legs were just wrapped around me, I want them back there, wait what? I never had them wrapped around me but I want them to be. Its Casey how could I want her? But look at her over there, Her lips pink and waiting to be kissed' Derek thoughts were going in so many different directions he failed to notice his nerves were catching up to him FAST.

Without warning Derek got the same feeling he did when he had a huge Hockey game, and was running to the bathroom to heave his guts out. The idea of "failing" with Casey was making him just as nervous as the match of the year.

Casey saw Derek take off out of the room and stopped paying attention to what her mother was saying on the other end of the phone. The sound of him getting sick in the bathroom echoed into his room.

"What in the world...why is he getting sick?" Casey said forgetting the phone.

"What was that Hun, Who's sick?" Nora said.

Snapping her attention back to her phone Casey quickly and calmly said "Derek, He is in the bathroom, I better go and get him a cloth, I will talk to you later Mom, Love you" And Casey hung up the phone.

Casey ran to get a cloth then headed to the bathroom where she could hear him loosing the content of his breakfast still.

"Derek are you okay?" Casey said threw the door.

"GO AWAY, You did this to me, just go away Casey"

Derek knew why he was hugging the toilet; He wanted Casey just as bad as he needed to be Capitan of the hockey team or winning every game.

Casey stood behind the door thinking it was her stupid action that morning that was making his sick. "He's puking because of me; He did just say it was my fault. Oh my gosh he must hate me now".

Casey ran back to her room crying. "I give up on the whole thing" She fell onto her bed. Casey cried worse now than she did after any break up. Facing Derek was imposable without feeling the way she did for him. Casey knew she had to get over Derek. Tears fell from her eyes for a long time before they felt too heavy to keep open. As she finally gave in and kept them closed "I love him but I can't do this anymore. He could never love someone like me" she whispered to herself as sleep fell over her.

Derek finished heaving his guts out and sat with his back against the tub. 'The only thing that makes me through up like this is hockey, I love hockey. I know I have liked Casey for a while now but I have never had such day dreams about her, could it be more? , No... It was just waking up to her in my room with pancakes and shorts. This couldn't be lo... lo... love.'

Derek shook himself from his thoughts and headed back to his room. The paint was sitting in the roller pan drying and the brush still resting on the ladder she was standing on not even half an hour ago. Wondering where she went to Derek left his room in search of Casey. He went straight to her room. He could he hear her crying behind the door. As his hand made its way to the knob. Casey was talking to herself again. Derek returned to his room with her words echoing in his ears.

Derek paced his floor trying to talk out his thoughts. "She said she loved me, how can she love me? How long has she loved me? Could I really do this?" his pacing quickened as his heart filled. "I know I could care about her, we have put up with each other for this long, wait no I don't want to just put up with her. What do I want from this?"

Derek had to keep himself busy so he wouldn't barge into her room and blurt out something stupid so he went to work on his desk. It was the same desk he just put together the day before so it took him no time at all. Thoughts still racing in his head he picked up her paint brush and finished the wall Casey had started. When the paining was done he washed out all the supplies.

When all was said and done Derek had finally come to a conclusion. "I do LOVE her, but I can't tell her. Every time I try and even think about saying anything I get that feeling again, there is no way I can tell a woman like her that I love her too and then run to the bathroom and hurl. I have to think of something"

Derek couldn't think about Casey without wanting to be around her and with all the work in his room done until the paint dried he had to find something, anything to do. He took a quick look around the house for something to keep him hands and mind occupied. "The door frames." he almost yelled his discovery. "Dad fixed the hinges on the door frames".

The memory of Lizzy yelling at his Dad ran threw his head. She was standing in front of him blocking his way to the bathroom, George said he was going to fix the sink and Lizzy was stopping him. Her sweet but strong voice yelling at him. "I am small but I will stop you, there is no way you are touching those pipes. I understand you know what you are doing and everything (ya right this is George we are talking about) but if something goes wrong then you are not covered by the insurance. Why don't you put new hinges on the doors till the plumber gets here then you can help him". Her sparkly eyes looked over to Derek and he knew what she was doing. No one wanted George to fix anything so hanging a few hinges couldn't hurt anything. By the time the plumber finally got there George had cut down three doors. He claimed the floor was uneven but they both knew the doors were.

Derek grabbed his wallet and keys and headed to the store to buy three new doors and frames.

When Casey woke up from her nap she went to finish painting Derek's room but noticed he did it. He had finished the wall she started and cleaned up after himself. Supper being a few hours away still Casey decided to just read to pass the time.

Nothing more was said between the two the rest of the day. Derek worked on the doors and Casey stayed in her room with her nose pressed in a book.

Days passed with few words shared between them. An occasional "Hi" as they saw each other in the morning, it was the last week before school started. There were no pranks, no yelling, and no fighting for chores to be done.

Derek knocked on Casey's door early Thursday morning.

"Hey I'm going to go look around the collage to get to know where my classes are, U wanna come?" he spoke threw the door.

Casey got off her bed and put a hand on the door that stood between her and the man she loved. "'I'm not feeling very well" she said quietly

"Casey you have been in there for the last few days, you need to get out. Toss on some clothes and get out here." Derek was yelling threw the door

Knowing that fighting with him was pointless Casey put on a simple pink sundress and white heals. She pulled her hair into a pony-tail and walked out her door. They didn't say a word to each other during the drive to school or their tour. There guide was informative but Casey barely listened.

Casey wanted to change, she didn't want to be a keener, she didn't want to put her feelings aside for others, and she didn't want to be a virgin. But try as she did she couldn't change. She was who she was and she had to except that.

Derek noticed Casey just following the group. normally she would be in front asking the guide a billion questions then telling him he was wrong and giving the really answers, but she wasn't. This was not his Casey... wait "his" Casey. When did he start thinking of her as his? Either way he wanted the old Casey back, he didn't even feel a need or want to fight or prank this Casey. That thought ran his straight into the next one...a prank. Not knowing this new Casey he decided a prank that had worked in the past would have to work again.

When they got home Casey went straight to her room and Derek watched the game.


	6. Chapter 6

**The continued part of the last chapter. Know I cut t off right in the middle but at 4k words I had no choice it wouldn't save properly. Please review and let me know if I should continue.**

It was 11pm when the game ended so he was going to make himself a small snack then start his prank. He knew the last time he stole all her clothes she was forced to wear his all day so this time he would stay near his so she would have to wear what he put in there for her. When he finished his snack he quietly walked up to her door and tapped with one finger as lightly as he could. He knew she had ears like a hawk so if she was awake she would of herd it but if she was sleeping it wouldn't wake her. When no answer came; he slowly turned the handle (being very grateful that he just put a new door on her room), walking in he was instantly stopped by the sight of her sleeping form

She was on her tummy in the center of her bed, she must have come out while he was watching the game to have a shower because she was in only a towel, and it was lightly draped across her bum leaving her back bare. Her hair was fanned out to the side. He could see her breast pressed to her bed and pushing out the sides. Her arms were above her and in her tiny little hand was one of her books.

Derek forced himself to look away. He walked over to her dresser and started shoving her clothes into a garbage bag, when he had all her drawers but one emptied he stopped. Should he take her under garments? Sliding the drawer out slowly he peeked in. she use to have cute little matching sets, white with pink hearts all over them or light blue with rainbows. Not that he looked at them allot just something he remembered from the last time. Now she had black silk bras and a matching thongs, blood red lace ones and worst of all she had a dark blue set that was the same color as his old jersey. When he pulled out the panties that matched his jersey he held them up and his breath caught in his lungs and couldn't seem to release it. Right there on the back of her panties was his name. He took a closer look at the bra and as he thought his hokey number was on each cup. Shoving that set into his pocket instead of the bag he stood up and left her room. He put the bag in the trunk of his can and took out the bag that held his prank clothes. Running back to her room he placed the bag on her dresser and ran out.

In his room he fell on his bed.

"What is this" he asked himself as he pulled the panty set out of his pocket. He held the two pieces out in from of him, they looked brand new but he couldn't tell.

"Could she have got it from a friend, did she get them made, did she wear them, is that really her cup size" wow she was bigger than the last time he stole her underwear. He put the set under his pillow and laid down

These questions rolled threw his head all night and into his dreams.

_Casey came out of her room with nothing but anger in her eyes. A towel wrapped around her body, she stood in the hall and tapping her foot._

_"DER'EK" she screamed and waited for him to come to her._

_He poked his head out of his door and then shut it fast. She was pissed. _

_Before he could move away from the door she pushed it open hitting him in the gut with the handle. She didn't even notice him double over._

"_What did you do with all my clothes, I told you the last time you did this to never do it again, this isn't funny "Casey said as she walked over to his closet to look for her stuff._

_Derek caught his breathe and sat down on the corner of his bed. " I have no clue what you're talking about space-case" he shifted to the middle of his bed with his back agents his head board and watched as she searched his room for his clothes._

_Casey moved from the closet to his dresser. After finding nothing she went to stand beside his bed._

_"Where are my clothes Derek, you can't blame Edwin for it this time, he isn't here. It's just you and me" her voice got softer when she finished the last few words._

_Derek's grin grew wider as she pouted in front of him._

_"Did you check the washer or dryer" he said as he raised one brow._

_Casey stormed out of his room to look in the washer knowing she didn't put anything in there to be washed she just hoped he did. Finding nothing she turned back to her room and spotted a bag on top of her dresser and opened it._

_Derek laughed to himself when he heard her shriek his name again._

_It was less than a minute till she was back into his room wearing the outfit he left her. She stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. She was in a cute little maids outfit and even took time to put of some high heels._

_Derek stared at her. This was not the outfit he left. "What's going on" he asked _

_Casey slowly smiled and uncrossed her arms and walked toward him slowly making sure to swing her hips._

_"What Der isn't this exactly what you wanted, you took all my clothes and left me this" she grabbed the sides of the skirt and pulled them to the side as she dipped into a cute curtsy._

_"Umm... that's... ahh not what I left you"_

_Casey stayed in her curtsy "is there anything I can do for you, master?"_

_Derek had no clue what to say. "She must be trying to prank me back, let's see how far she will go" he thought to himself._

_Sitting up straighter in his bed "food, now!" he commanded her and waved his hand for her to go._

_"As you wish master" Casey replied and walked out of his room_

_Derek didn't even have time to be shocked that she listened before she was back with a sandwich that looked amazing. She bent over and held her arms out with the plate so he could take it. As he took the plate from her she curtsied again and in the sweetest voice asked_

_"Would my master like his feet rubber while he eats?"_

_Derek bit into the sandwich as she was asking and it tasted better then it looked so he nodded his response and watched her crawl onto his bed and sit cross legged in front of him. Grabbing one of his feet into her little hands and working out the stress in them._

_'She is going really far on this but she will break soon I know it' he thought to himself._

_He placed the half eaten sandwich on his side table and removed his foot from her hands. She looked up at him sadly_

_"Was I doing it wrong master" she asked with pouty lips._

_Standing up he removed his shirt and sat back down. She shifted to the foot of the bed and he lied down on his stomach. "Back now" he barked thinking she would end it all with some rant about ordering people around like that. He felt the bed shift as she crawled up his body and straddled his hips. _

_Her hand met the small of his back. With the right about of pressure to work out the knots but not hurt she worked up and down his back. Derek closed his eyes as moans fell from his lips. _

_Every time she would work her way from his shoulders down his back he could feel her pelvis grind across his ass. She continued for 10 minutes like this. _

_"Mmm. Master this feels so good, does it feel good for you too?"_

_Goose bumps ran down Derek's spine as he listens to her talk. Her voice was low and deep. He swore it was the sexiest voice he had ever heard. She had amazing hands and he wondered where else they would feel good. _

_Derek started to flip over and instead of Casey screaming like he thought she would, she just lifted herself a little to allow him an easier time. When Derek was flat on his back she sat back down and started to work her magic little fingers from his neck down his chest and stopping just above where his pajama bottoms started then worked her way back up. Her hips continued to grind the same way as they did when she rubbed his back._

_Derek's eyes rolled into the back of his head as she grinded against his cock. He couldn't help his body's reaction as he grew with excitement. He grabbed her knees, as she worked her way up his chest he ran his fingers lightly up the outside of her leg. He stopped at her hip when he felt her underwear. They were high in her hips. She moaned into his ear as he slipped one finger into the elastic on the sides._

_"Casey...what are we doing?" he knew his voice was rough. It was hard for him to form words with her dry riding him like she was. _

"_I will do whatever my master wishes of me" Casey said as continued to rub his chest._

_Derek followed the line of her panties from her hips to cup her ass thinking 'what the hell am I doing, I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't do this, it's not right, this is Casey, she's my...my, ohhh fuck it, I don't care anymore I'm sick of fighting this' _

_"Get off me" he said in a low deep voice _

_Even though she looked sad she did as he told her to and crawled off him and stood beside his bed facing the door. Derek followed her off the bed and started to untie the back of her outfit. Casey's head whipped up as she felt what he was doing. When her outfit was loose enough she took a step away from him and turned around. Placing one hand on his shoulder she put enough pressure on it for him to sit down. _

_Derek sat there and watched her pull off the maid outfit. As it fell to the floor she was left standing in the in the blue panties with his name on them and the matching braw with his number._

_He stared for a few moments then reached a hand out for her. She stepped into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck; he started placing soft kisses along the top of her panties taking in the spell of her coconut body wash mixed with her arousal. _

_He shifted on the bed to lie down on his back pulling her with him and sitting her on top of him the same way they were minutes ago. Running his hands up and down her thighs she started moaning with pleasure._

RING...RING...RING.

Derek woke to the sound of his phone going off and grumbled. He turned his phone off and tossed it across the room.

"I hate phone's they always interrupt"

**AN- I'm sorry. Lol I was getting into it to till I noticed that the chapter was a little long so I ended it. I had a few more paragraphs in here but figured it could do without them...for now. I am a little scared to continue this story. My complication between the two of them is getting a little out of control. I will type out the next chapter and depending on the reviews I hope you guys want me to post it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a shorter chapter but it leads to the next one well. I hope you enjoy it and I hope it leaves you mad at me for ending it and wanting to read the next chapter. **

**I own nothing.**

Casey woke to the sun warming her face and a soft breeze cool breeze kissing her skin.

She snapped awake. "Oh my gosh I slept naked". Whipping her head around to make sure she closed her door she sighed in relief when she saw it shut.

Stretching her sore muscles as she woke up she walked over to get some clothes. She pulled open her underwear drawer and stuck her hand in and pulled out...nothing. Her eyes went wide as she searched her dresser for anything she could find. It was empty. Casey fell to the floor as her emotions took over her body. "How can he do this...again" she whispered.

She heard a noise from the hall and knew Derek had woke up. She stood up fast, grabbed her towel and was about to storm out of her room yelling the classic DER'EK but she stopped as her hand grabbed the handle of her door.

"He pranked me" she started laughing. Backing from her door so he wouldn't hear her.

Knowing Derek would take everything he could find she ran to the box in her closet. She had stuffed her short shorts in there the day she painted Derek's room and didn't wear them again. Grabbing them and slipping them on fast she crept to the door and opened it slowly. She heard the TV on so she knew Derek wouldn't be in his room. She covered her breasts with her arms and made a mad dash across the hall to his room. Once inside she looked around for any shirt she could find.

She found his old hokey jersey and started to put it on. The smell of Derek was so strong from years of use it took Casey 2 minutes to finally pull her head out of the shirt. "This will be fun" she said to herself as she walked out to the kitchen.

Derek had not gone back to sleep after his dream. So he was tired and grumpy. The only thing he wanted today was to hear the sweet sound of his step sister...no, no more calling her that. The sweet sound of his room-mate screeching his name as she found he pranked her. It was around 7 in the morning when he gave up sitting in his room waiting for her to wake up. He was hungry and bored so he went to the living room and turned on some cartoons. He may be 19 years old but everyone knew he liked his morning cartoons. Then headed to the kitchen to grab some grub.

With his bowl of cereal Derek headed back to the couch as Casey came dancing into the kitchen.

"Good morning Der-bear" Casey said as she made her way around him to fix herself some breakfast.

Derek stood there motionless not knowing if this was another one of his dreams or if Casey was really wearing his jersey. 'Easy way to find out' he told himself

"Make me waffles" he said with a hint of questioning in his tone.

Casey started laughing, "you have a bowl of sugar in your hands and then you expect me to make you waffles like some domesticated house wife. Other then the fact you are a sexist pig, your also lazy, if you want waffles or anything else made for you then you can get your butt in motion and do it yourself." Casey rolled her eyes and started walking out of the kitchen with an apple.

Derek caught her by the arm, leaned in so his lips were centimeters from her ear. In a low husky voice he whispered "this sexist pig here, wants his shirt back...now", he growled the last word

After shaking off the goose bumps that his warm breath created on her neck she turned her face to look at him, their noses touched and they both were determined to stand they're ground.

"You took my clothes if you take your shirt back I would be forced to go topless, is that what you really want" finishing her comeback Casey's licked her lips then drew the bottom one between her teeth waiting to hear Derek's answer.

"I don't know what you're talking about space-case, but I will get my jersey" Derek smiled and reached his hands to the hem of his jersey.

Casey didn't know what got into either of them but she raised her arms above her head.

Derek pause, he expected her to scream and wiggle her way out of his grip but she didn't. She just stood there with her arms up. "Maybe I was wrong and this is a dream" he thought to himself as he slowly started to raise the jersey. His fingers gently rubbing against her leg as he started bunching the material in his hands.

He stopped at the top of her shorts gracefully playing with the skin along her waist line. Bringing his eyes back to hers he noticed she had closed hers but her lip was still caught between her teeth. Derek inched his way up her sides.

Casey didn't care what he was doing anymore as long as he kept doing it; his touch was sending shivers down her spine. The jersey was inches away from her breasts; his fingers were dancing their way up her sides. The moment his fingers touched her ribs she couldn't help herself, she tilted her head back and let out a low moan.

"She's moaning, Oh my gosh what the hell am I doing" Derek thought to himself. He paused where he was at that moment and watched her. "This can't be a dream, she's too perfect to be my dream Casey, and I can't keep going she's my...my "Derek could keep his thoughts straight. His hands started shaking.

Casey felt the moment he paused and opened her eyes to see him motionless other then the tremble in his hands, he was scared of what was happening, "there is no way I'm getting this close for him to get scared and run" she thought to herself " but what can I do?, he's too scared right now to keep going but if I just pull away to fast then he will think I find it grouse" thinking to herself only took a few mille seconds then she had her plan set out and started.

Bringing her arms down to rest on his shoulders , she rubbed her hands down his arms till she got to his hands that were still shaking, pulling the material out of his fists she pulled the jersey back down and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I didn't think you want the jersey that bad" then she bumped her finger on the tip of his nose then walked out of his arms and started toward her room. Just before she got to her door way she herd Derek finally breath, she stopped outside her door and looked back to see what his next move would be.

Derek stood there for a few seconds after she left his arms thinking to himself. "She wasn't a dream but at the same time she wasn't scared, she liked my touch, she moaned. She has a sexy moan. But she left; does she think I find this grouse? Did she think I was...scared? Wait she didn't pull away till I stopped, she would have let take off my... NOOOOO! I let her walk away"

Taking a deep breath he took two big steps so he was at the end of the hallway she was standing in. she was leaning on her door with her back to him turning her head so she could see him.

"I want my jersey" his voice was deep and shaky still.

"You sure about that" she asked raising an eye brow

'She flirting, she would never do it' he thought to himself

"Yes give me my jersey, before you get your girly smell all over it and wreck it" he stood there as tall as he could make himself

"You asked for it" she giggled and looked away.

Before he knew what to think she grabbed the jersey and whipped if off, leaving her standing at the door with her back still to him.

Casey bundled the jersey into a ball then covered her breasts with her arm. Turning around she saw his eyes bulge out at the sight or her. Tossing the balled up jersey at him with her empty hand she turned and walked into her room to try and find something else to put on.

Derek stood in the hall motionless again. He was stunned at her standing there, her slightly toned abs, not too much muscle to turn him off but enough to outline her tummy. Her perfect breasts bulging out the top of her arm, she managed to cover most of her breast but in doing so she pushed them together. She was breath taking. It was after she was gone that he noticed she tossed the jersey at him, but he wasn't moving to pick it up. Not yet at least.

Derek took a few steps closer to Casey's door. He wasn't sure what shocked him more. Casey standing in front of him half naked or the fact she left her door open.

**AN- So what do you think? Please let me know. And if you have any suggestions pls don't be scared to tell me**.


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope this was worth the wait. **

**I own nothing.**

Derek didn't know what shocked him more. Casey stood in front of him half naked or that she left the door open.

Inching his way forward he could hear her softly singing with a light hint of laughter behind her breath. Derek leaned on the wall just outside her door. He could picture her in there dancing around her room, her hips swinging to the beat of the music in her head, her long brown hair swaying as her body circled around the room. Her breasts… oh her bare breasts.

Casey knew she shocked Derek. It would take him a few minutes to recover, the fact that he didn't run away and he hadn't commented about her being discusting were both really good signs.

"So Casey, Why did you pick my jersey? I have different shirts you know."

Popping her head out of her door just a little, she was shocked to see Derek so close to her door.

"Well I guess it was one of two choices, you pick what one I followed by. 1. I figured you haven't played hockey in that jersey for a few months and I knew Mom washed all your clothes before we left. OR… 2. I wanted to make your eyes pop out of your head when you saw me, I looked sexy didn't I… any chance I can have it back?"

Derek heard the deep sexy tone in Casey's voice when she listed her second option and smiled.

"You know that the only way to get a man to hand over his jersey to any girl is if they were dating"

The moment the words came out of his mouth he realized what he said but it was too late to take it back. His face went deep red from embarrassment. When he thought Casey would comment she only giggled and tucked her head back into her room.

"I guess that means I won't be getting it back then because I doubt you're ever going to ask me out. You know I liked how it felt on my bare skin"

Casey voice was low and Derek had to really lean in to hear her.

"You did" he asked as he crept closer so he could hear her response.

Casey saw the top of his head starting to show from her door. 'He's coming closer, just a few more feet and he will be in my room.

Turning her back to the door she made her way to the boxes in her closet. "Ya it made me feel important, like I was part of team Derek" she made sure her voice was lower so he would have to move up again to hear her.

"Team Derek hey, now why would you want to be part of a team like that, I know many women would want to because, well it's me. You aren't the type to want to cheer me on." Derek said as his body moved to stand n her doorway.

Casey was standing with her back to him again; she was looking in her closet for something. Mentally he kicked himself for not checking her boxes for clothes she didn't unpack. 'If she had clothes in her closet, that means she put my jersey on for… option 2? She wanted to turn me on' Derek smiled as he slowly walked up behind her, making sure not to make a sound.

Casey knew the moment he walked in. He may think he is quiet but he wasn't. A smile crossed her mouth but she stayed where she was and continued to look for something she knew wasn't in her closet.

"Well you know I thought that it would be fun to wear your jersey when I come to your Collage games. No one in the family can come, and you know I gave up dancing so I could have more time to study. Law isn't easy you know" Derek was almost behind her at this time but she continued so he wouldn't know she knew he was there. The butterflies started doing acrobatics in her stomach. "Do you want me to come to your games or am I still bad luck?"

Derek was right behind her, he could see the tiny hairs on her arms rise. The smell of her coconut body wash filled his nose again but this time he liked it. He could feel the slight breeze coming from her open window. Her hair was swaying as she looked around. The urge to reach out and rake his hands through her hair was to strong.

Derek raised his hand and fed a small stand of her hair threw his fingers. Letting it fall naturally into place. Derek rested his hand on Casey's shoulder. Instead of her being shocked she just kept talking.

"Am I bad luck or not Derek?"

Derek was far enough away from her that he couldn't see anything that would normally be covered up. The silk feeling under his hand distracted him. He slowly moved his hand down her shoulder. Running his finger tips down her arm to her elbow then back up to her shoulder.

"What was that?" Derek asked

Casey smiled, His hand felt so good. "I asked if you would let me come to your games or do you think I'm bad luck still?"

Casey's head tilted away from Derek's hand allowing him access to her neck, He took it. Derek's hand slid up her neck stopping on her cheek. Rubbing his thumb up and down her jaw.

"I guess you can come" Derek's voice was low.

Casey pressed her hand to his. "You mean that?"

"Ya, but I'm not sure if you get my jersey or not." His eyes closed his heart pounding and his pants starting to get a little tighter.

"Derek, what are we doing?" Casey asked

Derek froze. 'What now, I want her so bad, does this mean I was wrong? Come on dude grow a set, just ask her.' Slipping his hand out from under hers he placed it back on her shoulder and put his other hand on her other one.

"Casey I don't know what I'm doing anymore. There is a part of me that wants to put dye in your bubble bath but that part has been getting smaller and smaller as the days go by. The other part of me wants to turn you around right now and kiss you."

Casey could feel him shaking. "What one are you going to do?" she asked with a whisper.

"I can't do either right now"

Casey's hands went to her chest to cover herself. "Why not" Her voice giving away the fact she was starting to cry.

Derek took a step forward pressing his chest to her back. Sliding his hands down her arms and wrapped them around her waist.

"I… Casey… I don't think I could stop if I started to kiss you, if I start I would want to kiss you all the time, in the morning when you're dancing around the kitchen in your bunny slippers. The times you're sitting on the couch with your nose in a book. We will be starting school again soon, if I start kissing you now and you find someone in collage you like more than me and go out with them it would be imposable for me to not pound the douche's face in."

The tears streamed out of Casey's eyes faster.

"I can't think what would happen to me if we started then you told me no." Derek's voice cracked a few times with that line.

Casey tried to turn her body around to face him but Derek held her still.

"Not yet please Casey, can I have you in my arms for a few minutes before you run from me again, or the dumb ass phone rings again. I know I am dreaming again, I will most likely snap back to attention in a minute and find myself still leaning on the wall but I want a moment with you in my arms.

"What are you talking about, the phone wasn't ringing and you're not dreaming I am in your arms"

Casey's words stuck Derek like a punch in the gut. It took him a moment to catch his breath. In that time Casey took her chance and turned around. The moment she was turned she pressed her chest to his and removed her hands so she could wrap them around him.

Derek felt her pressed up to him. Looking down; his eyes were met with the biggest blue eyes he could ever imagine.

"I'm not dreaming?"

Casey shook her head.

A single tear fell from Derek's eye and he tightened his grip on her.

"Casey?"

"Yes Derek?"

"What do you want, cause I'm about to lose my mind here." Derek said as he rested his chin on top of her head. Starting to run on finger up and down her spine.

"I want you to keep doing that" Casey said then laid her face on his chest. "And… could I have your jersey back?"

Derek froze again. "You want to be with me, like my girlfriend, do you mean that? are you sure I'm not dreaming again?"

Casey placed both her hands on Derek's face moving his head so he was looking at her, well he would be if his eyes were open.

"Derek open your eyes and look at me, you are not dreaming, this is real. I have wanted you for a very long time. I mean a VERY long time. If you do not kiss me soon then I might just walk away." She was hoping her heard the bluff in her voice about walking away.

"I know."

It was Casey's turn to be confused. "You knew what"

"I heard you talking to yourself about being done with me, how you loved me but couldn't handle it anymore. I can't say I blame you." Derek kept his eyes closed

"DEREK VENTURI "Casey yelled

That got his eyes open

Casey lifted herself up on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his or at least attempted to. The first kiss they shared was not like her dreams. As her lips tried to press against his he opened his mouth to yell at her and she ended up kissing his tooth, when he realized she was trying to kiss him he quickly closed his mouth and it only succeeded on biting her lip.

They both backed off and turned their heads away from each other.

"I'm sorry" they both mumbled.

"Casey" Derek said as he tried to turn her chin so she faced him.

"When I said I wouldn't want to stop I meant it. If we do kiss, you have to realize that you would be mine, no going back" Derek spoke softly.

Casey blinked away her tears and nodded.

A smile went across Derek's face as he brought his lips down to hers, leaving them a few millimeters from hers.

"Don't bite me" she said as she closed the distance and they kissed for real.

This kiss was the one you would see in the movies. It was a sweet slow passion filled kiss. Neither one wanted it to change. After a few minutes Derek released her chin from his hold.

"Cover your chest please, we just started this and even though I really" his voice deepening "Really want to see you standing here half naked for me, I don't want to take this that fast.

Casey covered her breasts with her arms and Derek stepped away from her instantly turning around and walking out the door.

Just as she was about to call out to him and ask him what he was doing she heard his voice from the hall.

"Can you turn around please; it will make this a little easier for me"

Casey did as she was told but looked over her shoulder to watch him come into her room and walk up to her.

Derek placed a kiss on her cheek as he placed his hands on her sides. Their eyes stayed locked on each other.

Derek's hands followed the curves of her body up; when they reached her arms he motioned for her to lift them. His hands continued their path up her arms and as they met up with her hands he laced his fingers into hers and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Breaking away Derek un folded his fingers "stay just like this"

Reaching into his back pocket where he tucked the arm of his jersey he removed it and slowly lowed it onto her.

"You're MINE now" Derek said as he turned her around and pulled her into another kiss.

**So what do you think? Please review. I am going to continue for a few more chapters. The rents need to find out and I want to go into one of their "heated" nights. I hope you liked it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Let's recap. Casey toyed around with Derek's feelings and confused the hell out of him. Derek had dreams about Casey but they never got far into anything because the darn phone. When Derek thought he was dreaming it was real. Casey tried to kiss him but ended up getting her lip bit. Derek then claimed Casey like a piece of property but that was okay because Casey got what she wanted. We left them kissing in Casey's room right after Derek put his jersey on her.**

**I do not own life with Derek.**

Derek's head was spinning. They had moved to lie on Casey's bed. He was lying on his back and she was curled into his side resting her head on his chest. Holding her in his arms was an amazing feeling but something felt off. When they kissed it was breath taking, her lips were soft and fit perfectly to his. When he let go of her to move to the bed she climbed on and instantly cradled her body next to his and he felt like they belonged together. Still with everything happening it still felt like he was meant to wake up. Figuring talking worked for him last time he decided to try it again.

Starting to rub his hand up and down Casey's back he spoke softly.

"Casey, what is going on here? Something feels… well it feels like I'm living in someone else's life or in some sort of dream "

Casey instantly brought her head up to look at him.

"Are you trying to tell me you don't want this" and she tried to back away from him.

Derek chuckled a little and shook his head while a smile crept across his face.

"Why is it that Woman hear their fears instead of the words men actually say" he asked as he pulled her closer to him.

Casey returned to her spot beside him but kept her face turned to look at him. Derek continued rubbing her back.

"I didn't say I wanted to change things Casey all I meant was that this seems like we are different people, you know? "

Casey shook her head. This was what she wanted for the past few years.

Derek saw the confused look on her face and leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead. Returning to his spot he tried his best to find the words to explain it to her.

"You're Casey, The girl I prank and I'm Derek the captain of the hockey team. You study all the time, I go to parties and drink, how is it that we ended up kissing and then hugging on your bed?"

Casey was about to say something when Derek brought a finger up and placed it on her lips.

"Before you say something please remember I DO NOT WANT TO CHANGE IT" removing his finger he waited for her response.

Casey took a few moments to change her answer. "Well it might seem "off" to you if you still see me as just your klutz step sister. I don't see you as anything but Derek, the strong, popular, talented, smart and might I add extremely handsome man I was lucky enough to get to know."

Derek was shocked at her confession. He could see Casey's cheeks growing pink as she started to blush. 'She sees me as me not her step brother, is that why I feel like this shouldn't be happening? I know I have had dreams about her but they were just dreams, this is real life, can I see her as Casey?'

Derek watched her as she placed her head back on his chest. 'She looks beautiful and happy, this isn't weird to her. 'I do want her; can I forget everything else and just be with her?'

As soon as the thought entered Derek's head he instantly felt better, the idea of being wrong for liking your step sister went away and all he felt was pure joy.

"So what do you want to do today Case?"

She smiled "Well I do enjoy the idea of staying like this a bit longer but we do need to do something today. I think we should start with lunch, I'm a little hungry"

As if it was listening to her talk Derek's stomach decided it was good timing to start grumbling.

They both burst out in laughter and got off the bed.

"Do you want anything from the kitchen in going to make a sandwich? Your clothes are in the trunk of the prince if you want them back"

When Derek heard no response he turned to see Casey starring at him with a shocked face.

"What? Did I say something wrong? Didn't you just say you are hungry?"

Casey snapped out of her shock. "Do you know that is the first time you ever asked me if I wanted something"

Derek walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Well it's the least I can do for my girlfriend" he kissed her forehead and walked out of her room. He didn't make it very far. The moment he was out of her room the words hit him, MY GIRLFRIEND. 'Casey is my girlfriend.' A smile formed on his face as he walked to the kitchen.

Casey's shock returned the moment the words came out of his mouth. "My girlfriend, He said I was his girlfriend" instantly the shock melted away as she began to do a happy dance and repeating the words "I'm Derek's girlfriend"

Derek heard Casey say something so headed back to her room to check if she did ask him for something to eat. He poked his head around the door to see Casey start her happy dance. He watched her jump around a bit them smiled and went to the kitchen to make them both a sandwich.

Casey's happy dance lasted a few minutes before she gathered her composure and headed out to the prince to get her clothes back.

Derek walked into Casey's room with both sandwiches and watched Casey put her clothes away. As she got to the end of the bag she started to panic.

"Did I forget something? " Derek asked as he watched as Casey searched every drawer over again.

The bra and panties flashed across his memory. 'Shit, shit, shit, shit… will she mention it'

Casey stood up shrugging it off. "No I just thought I had Emily's gag gift in my drawer but I guess I must not have unpacked it yet. She didn't want the gift after you and her broke up." She didn't want to admit to him that it was hers and it was her favorite set. Sitting beside him on her bed Casey started to eat her sandwich.

Derek was disappointed. He was hoping that it was hers.

RING, RING, RING…

Derek took his cell out of his pocket and checked his caller I.D then flipped it open.

"Hey Sam, what's up dude… Oh cool, who is she… Holly fuck really, when dude… I didn't even know you liked her, I thought she went away for school… Na dude it doesn't bug me at all…That sounds great I guess we will see you two in a few?...ya sure dude I doubt she will mind, if she does I will convince her… do you remember the address?... cool cool see you soon"

Derek hung up the phone and put it back into his pocket and took a huge bite of his food. He could see the tension in Casey's eyes, she wanted to ask what was going on but she didn't want to pry. Deciding to let her know Derek finished his mouthful.

"Sam and his new girlfriend are coming over, He came to town yesterday. They are going to crash on the couch for tonight, then head back home tomorrow."

Casey started to panic. The house was still under construction. The boxes for the living room and kitchen were still in the living room waiting to be unpacked. Jumping up off her bed Casey grabbed her head set and looked at Derek.

"If we are having people say over night on the couch and loveseat they might not want to sleep on boxes. Can you unpack the movies while I work on the stuff for the kitchen?"

The panic on Casey's face was too cute for Derek to refuse. "Ya Case I will help"

Casey was shocked for the third time that day but she wouldn't let it stay, she had too much work to do.

Casey walked toward the living room to get a few of the boxes marked "Kitchen" and took them to the table. As she started pulling things out she noticed Derek walk into the living room, grab a box and start unpacking.

"I like the new helping you. How long do we have till they get here? And who is Sam's new girl?" she asked as she started putting things away

"Sam and his girlfriend asked me not to tell you who she was, she wants to tell you herself, and we have about an hour, they were going to grab some food then head here" Derek said then put an handful of movies into the T.V stand.

"As for the new me, I wouldn't get your hopes up for it to last, I'm just having a good day. I will be back to normal by supper time."

They had all the boxes emptied and flattened when the door bell crackled.

"I'm going to have to fix that too, worked on it" Derek said as he made his way to the door. Casey giggled and walked after him wanting to meet Sam's new girlfriend.

Derek opened the door to greet Sam and was instantly hugged by….

**AN- So what do you think about chapter 9? Any guesses on who the new girl will be?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**I do not own LWD**

Derek opened the door to greet Sam and was instantly hugged by…Emily.

Casey's shrieks could be heard down the block as she pulled her best friend into a huge hug.

"I never knew you liked Sam. When did this start"

Emily took a few steps back. "I don't like Sam what gave you the impression I did?"

Casey looked at Emily. "Derek said that Sam was bringing his new girlfriend here, and well you are standing right in front of me."

Emily burst out in laughter. Holding her sides and trying her hardest to breath she tried to explain.

"I… I… Just got a… ride with him… I got… "That was as far as she made it before she fell to her knees from lack of oxygen.

Sam walked through the door just in time to finish what Emily was trying to say. "She paid for my gas here and back so I would drive her and all her stuff here"

Casey looked down to see her best friend nodding as he spoke.

"She went to pick up her class registration and was darn near sexually molested by one of her professor so instead of her suing the pants off the jerk she made him get her excepted here. She will be going to school at Queens with you guys"

Casey jumped for joy as Sam finished his tiny speech. Leaning down so she was face to face with Emily Casey grabbed her friends arm to help her stand back up, just to wrap her arms back around for another hug.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all that and I know this will make me sound like a bitch but I'm kinda glad something happened because now I get to spend a few more years side by side with my best friend."

Both girls were crying as the guys stood there looking at them and not understanding why.

"Umm could I get a hand here or are you going to make me carry all the bags" A little female voice rang from the door way.

Casey's eyes burst open when the voice hit her ears. That voice could not be… "OH MY GOD" turning her head to stare between the person in the doorway and Sam.

"How…I mean when… Sam?" Casey was confused. Sam never seemed the type to go after a girl like her.

'I guess it makes sense, she is just like Derek and Sam has been friends with him for years' Casey thought to herself as she walked up to the door to take some of the luggage.

"Welcome to our home, Kendra. Long time, no see. What have you been up too?"

"Not long enough" Derek whispered as Casey passed by him to put the luggage down. Elbowing him in the side and mouthing for him to behave, Casey turned back around with a fake grin on her face.

"Hi guys. It has been a long time hasn't it." Kendra said as she pulled Casey in for a hug.

Unable to pull herself out of Kendra's arms Casey glared at Sam over the top of her head. Finally getting released Casey made her way to the Living room Gesturing for the rest to follow. When everyone was settling down Derek pulled Sam into the kitchen.

"What's up D?" Sam asked as he rubbed the spot on his arm where Derek grabbed.

"What the hell are you thinking, you were the one who pointed out how freakishly crazy she was when I dated her, why the hell are you making the same mistake I did?"

Sam took a few steps back from Derek. "Dude you said over the phone that you were cool with this, why are you ranting at me now"

Derek's face turned beet red "When I was on the phone, you could have told me that all the chips and pizza in the world disappeared and I wouldn't of cared. I am thinking clearly now."

Sam started to raise his voice, by the time the second word left his lips he was back down to a normal tone so the others wouldn't hear what they were talking about.

"What the hell is wrong with me dating Kendra and what in the hell happened to make you in such a good mood. Did your new Coach call and say you were already the new captain?

Derek rubbed his hand on the back of his neck to try and figure out how to explain things to one of his best friends. "You know I have no problem with Kendra, she is clingy but I always thought you could do better. Do not tell her that. As for the stuff that was going on to make me in a state of agreeing to anything well… you see, it's kind of hard to talk about.

"D I'm not some chick who wants all the fuzzy cutesy feeling shit. All you need to do is spit it out.

Derek took Sam by the shoulders and turned him around so he was facing the living room then Pointed over his shoulder to where Casey was sitting.

Sam looked at the ladies. Kendra was sitting on a loveseat, her face clearly showing her bad mood. Emily and Casey were sitting beside each other whispering something then giggling. Taking a close look at the person Derek was pointing to Sam noticed two things.

"She looks Happy… OH MY FU…" Derek covered Sam's mouth before he could say anything else.

Sam swatted his hand away and stuttered his next sentence

"Shh…shh…she is, wwwwearing your. Holly fuck"

Derek started nodding but really he was looking over his friends shoulder to watch her smile and laugh along with Emily. The way her face lights up as she laughed made Derek's heart to race. Taking a few steps toward her he was stopped by Sam punching him in the gut.

"Why in the hell is Casey wearing your jersey? The ONLY reason for a woman to wear a man's jersey is if they are dating or freaking married. Fuck friends don't even get the rights even if they are amazing." Sam knew his voice was low enough for Derek not to get man but what he lost on volume he more than made up for in his facial expression.

"I don't know dude, it's like I'm living in a dream, One day she is yelling about how dumb my pranks are and I found her the most annoying thing in the world next to 5am wake up calls. The next I'm sitting in my room watching her bend over in the sexiest outfit EVER while she serves me pancakes in bed. She has been acting so different lately but on the same hand the same."

Derek knew he lost Sam when his expression changed from anger to confusion.

"K dude picture the same Casey lying on her bed after she started reading. What does she look like?"

Sam searched his memory for a moment "well she normally has her body raised from a pillow under her chest and her comfy pants and some colorful tank top on. Her hair a little messy from her raking her fingers through it. I remember watching her sleep like that. Her face literally pressed into the book"

"Ya well now she still reads but instead of what you saw, I walked in to see her with only a towel draped lightly across her ass. Her perfect hair fanned out and her breast poking out the sides. Or watching that woman paint, she was standing on the step stool with her shorts on and all I could picture was those long dancer legs wrapped around my waist.

Both men moved to stand in the arch way that separated the two rooms.

"So you and Casey hey, how long has it been?" Sam asked as he let his body slump long the frame.

"What time is it?" Derek asked raising his brow. "Well it has been 5 hours and 20 minutes" He said and leaned on the other side of the frame.

"Soooo, Kendra, how long have you and Sam been going out?" Casey asked but as soon as Kendra started talking she noticed Derek leaning on the archway frame with a smug grin on his face and it made her blush.

Emily followed Casey's eyes to where Derek was standing. Noticing they were stearinlooking at each other made her wonder what was going on. Bring her eyes back to Casey she noticed what her best friend was wearing. Knowing she asked Derek countless amounts of times to wear his jersey when they were going out, and him saying no every time she knew that…

Emily stood up the moment she put two and two together. The speed of standing knocked Casey off of her spot making her flip off the couch and hit her knee on the coffee table making a small cut.

Derek ran over so fast he pushed Emily back down on the couch just to get to Casey's side. Picking her up princess style he carried her to the kitchen counter, and then went to get the first aid kit.

The rest of the gang followed and watched them.

Derek slowly washed the blood off Casey's leg. Once clean he poured a little bit of disinfectant on her scrape and lightly blew on it.

The moment Derek's breath went on Casey's leg shivers ran up her spine.

Forgetting they had company Casey threaded her hands through Derek's hair, letting out a soft moan she tipped her head back to enjoy the feel of his hand wrapped around her ankle.

The moan from her lips was all that was needed to switch Derek's mind set from worry to horny. Moving his soft breath from her knee up her thigh, changing his whisper soft breath to small light kisses.

"EEEEWWWW, that is fucking nasty. How in the hell could you do that Derek, and why would you let him Casey. You are disgusting. Sam get me the hell out of this house"

The sound of Kendra's shriek broke everyone from there shock. Derek's hands and head pulled away from Casey's body. Sam and Emily coughed and turned their back on the couple just caught in a seductive situation. Kendra on the other hand had stormed right up to them. Slapping Derek across the face then raised a hand to do the same to Casey.

Derek caught her wrist before she could slap Casey. "If you so much as raise your hand to her one more time I will not be held responsible for the next actions I make." Derek held her wrist as he walked out of the kitchen and headed for the front door only stopping long enough to grab Kendra's bag. Opening the front door he tossed out her bag then her.

"It is not cold out and it is still early in the day, I would suggest you find your way home or to the nearest hotel. You are not welcome to stay here anymore."

The shock on Kendra's face made Emily giggle slightly.

"Sam are you going to stand there and let him talk to me like that" Kendra yelled from the porch.

Sam's face fell; he knew he had to do something. Before he could even open his mouth he felt Derek's hand on his chest stopping him from going forward.

Derek's voice was low and deep when he spoke "Sam can do what he wants in a second but if I know him like I do, you were most likely just something that happened and he is to nice to say anything about it. Go away Kendra" Derek walked out the door and tossed a few $20 bills at her then went back inside and closed the door behind him.

Looking right at the three people left standing in the entry way, "If you two" pointing at Sam and Emily "have a problem with this then let me know now"

Sam looked between his best friend and his ex girlfriend and then dug into his back pocket for his wallet. Opening it and pointing it toward Emily he tried to imitate a growling sound, "Looks like my wallet is a little hungry"

Derek and Casey looked at him, turning to Emily the moment she started laughing.

"Yaa yaa "was all she said as she pulled out a $50 and slid it into his wallet.

"I should go talk to Kendra" Sam said as he tried to walk past Derek to go outside.

"Ask her not to say anything to the rents will you, I want to tell them myself" Derek asked then stepped aside.

"Emily will you excuse us for a moment" Derek asked as he walked up to Casey and wrapped his arms around her. Nodding Emily went to sit on the couch as Derek led Casey down the hallway.


	11. Chapter 11

**Keep the reviews coming I love them. Thank you to all the people following my other story, I will be writing the next chapter in a few days. I hope you guys like the story so far, I am enjoying writing it. I don't know if I will continue it when they go to school it will be up to you guys/ gals. **

**I do not own LWD**

Sam walked back into the house 5 minutes later to find Emily sitting on the couch alone flipping through the channels on the T.V.

"Where are the other two?" he asked as he sat down beside her.

"In the other room, it seems like we will have to entertain ourselves for awhile"

IN THE BEDROOM

"I'm so sorry Casey, I wish she never came" Derek was on his knees on the side of Casey's bed leaning in so he could see her face.

Once inside her room Casey through herself onto her bed and started crying.

"It's not Kendra, What will happen if everyone reacts the same way she did. What will happen to us if our parents act the same way? You know that once Kendra gets home that everyone will know, she is the biggest blab out there."

Derek pulled his phone out of his back pocket and hit the speed dial for his dad's cell.

"Derek … is everything okay son, what happened and how much is it going to cost me?" George's voice sounded really worried.

"Thanks Dad, nothing is broken"

Casey's head popped up the moment Derek said "Dad". She tried to grab the phone but Derek only moved out of the way.

"Is Nora around you?... What about the kids… Good can you put me on speaker I have something you both need to hear"

Hearing George hit the speaker phone button Derek did the same?

"Nora? "

"Yes Derek I'm here too, what is it you needed dear" Nora's voice was so sweet.

"I have something to tell you both and I need you to keep an open mind"

Derek sat down beside Casey and took her hand. She looked worried and at this moment that was all he could do to comfort her.

"Derek you are scaring your father and me, what's wrong"

"I need you both to sit down, this may come as a shock to you and I don't need either of you falling over" Derek had a slight hint of laughter behind his voice.

"Nora, Dad there has been some changes in the house and I hope you don't mind them. With your permission I am going to ask Emily to move in. She is going to Queen's with us and she hasn't found a place to stay."

"Where would she sleep?" Nora asked.

"In the room we made up for Casey. She won't need it anymore"

"Oh no Derek what did you do now" George asked with disappointment in his voice.

"I finally realized how amazing Casey is. And I can't quite understand how but for some weird fucked up reason she has agreed to be mine so I will be sleeping next to this goddess every night if she will let me"

Casey's eyes filled with new tears. Opening her mouth to respond to his words she was cut off with him placing a finger over her lips as he continued to talk on the phone.

Nora sounded mad for a moment, "Derek watch your…wait say what?"

"Casey is my girlfriend and I think I can be falling in… well you know. Now what do you guys say about Emily moving in?"

Derek had to move the phone away from them, Nora's hooting and hollering was loud.

George was the voice that returned after shutting off the speaker. "Derek take me off speaker phone "

Doing so Derek brought the phone back to his ear.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" George asked his son

"Ya, I think so why"

"If this ends bad then it will make it very hard on the family, you know that right?"

Derek smiled "Then I guess I will do my best not to piss her off" Casey smacked his arm playfully.

"Then I guess there is only one thing left to say… About time"

Derek let out a laugh as he heard Nora in the back telling George to give her the phone.

"Did Casey finally tell you her feelings or did you figure it out I want to know it all"  
>Derek looked confused "What do you mean" <p>

"She has liked you for years. Your father and I spotted it when you guys danced together. We have been waiting for you guys to work out the details. We are so happy for you two, but guarantee us one thing. No grand babies till after your done collage"

Derek blushed."We haven't done anything like that so no worries. We will come home soon and tell you all about how it happened then okay, right now I'm going to go because we have guests over but if you hear from Kendra can you tell her to mind her own."

"We love you both and can't wait till you get home. Talk to you soon." Nora hung up the phone.

Derek hung up his phone and placed it on the side table. Turning Casey so she was flat on her back Derek laid over her and placed soft kisses down her neck.

"Mom sounded happy" Casey said as her hands found their way under his shirt to rub the bare skin on his back.

"Mhmm" Derek muttered against her skin as he worked his way down to nibble on her collar bone. Bringing one hand down to the hem of his jersey pulling it up.

Casey arched her back to allow him to move the jersey up. Getting frustrated when he stopped just below her breasts.

"Casey have you ever done things like this before?" Derek looked into her eyes.

Casey blushed and pushed his chest away to make him sit up.

"Yes and no. I can't say I am a virgin. But at the same time I can say I am one."

Derek confused was a very cute look for him and it made Casey smile.

"I have done four play with a few different guys but it never went that far. Last year I found myself very frustrated and I couldn't handle it. I talked to my doctor thinking there was something wrong with me"

"Typical case" Derek interrupted.

After giving him a dirty look Casey continued her story.

"She told me it was normal for a woman to have a high sex drive and I shouldn't be scared to explore it as long as I was safe doing so. I went online and ordered…don't laugh"

Derek pinched his lips then nodded for her to continue.

"I ordered a vibrator" Casey blushed "I had to make the purchase large enough to not look funny cause I used the excuse it was a new dance outfit and mom knows that they are a few hundred and it was only $35 so I ordered a bra and panties set. They were having a special on customizing so I got all of them with the same theme and ummm I can't find the rest of the set but the vibrator is this color" Casey pointed to the blue on the jersey.

"The gift that you gave Emily? They were actually yours?" Derek questioned

Casey nodded then hid her face in her hands from embarrassment

"I'll be right back" Derek left her room, grabbed the set from under his pillow and returned to her room. Closing and locking the door behind him.

Casey looked up at him when she heard the door lock and saw him holding the set she was talking about."Where did you find those?"

"I didn't find them, I took them. When I emptied your drawers to prank you I saw them and hoped they were yours, when you told me they were a gift to Emily it actually hurt a little. That night I dreamt about you in them, I want to see that. Not right now because we have friends over but someday.

Casey walked up to where Derek was standing and wrapped her arms around his neck pressing into him with her whole body.

"Any time" she whispered into his ear as she placed kisses along his jaw till she reached his lips and claimed them with her own. Lingering there for a few minute she felt the moment he was about to pull away to question what was happening again. Wanting to continue just a little while longer Casey moved back to his ear.

"I know we don't have long enough for much right now but I want to give you something. Can you not talk till I am done?"

Derek looked down at her and nodded. Expecting a make out session Derek was thrown off balance when Casey pulled his shirt to lead him to the bed, causing him to stumble forward. Keeping his feet he moved to the bed and sat down.

Casey stood between his legs and pulled off his shirt. Starting at his lips she kissed across his jaw and down his neck. As Derek leaned back on his arms she worked her way down his chest. Taking to her knees she looked at him. His eyes were closed but she could see some sort of fear on his face.

Placing on hand on his cheek she turned his head to look at her."How far have you ever gone?'

Derek opened his eyes. "I might be seen as a player but I'm not. I have had make out sessions that puts most porno to shame but I have never felt the trust and feelings behind the other person to be able to go any further, why?

Casey giggled a little and pushed his chest so he would half lie on her bed. "Then I guess this will knock your socks off"

Casey started to undo Derek's pants when he brought his hands up to stop her.

"Case no, I can't do that far this fast. I do have feelings for you. I might act all confident, trust me I want to have sex but not yet"

Casey moved their hands down to the side of the bed.

"Do you trust me" Casey asked in the sexiest voice she could think of. Watching Derek nod his head she patted his hands then moved hers back to his chest. She started to kiss him making sure to kiss every inch of his washboard abs. moving down to where his hips popped out of the top of his pants she lightly ran her finger to trace the top of his back and forth, with the third pass she dipped her fingertips under the hem of his pants.

**AN- I am such a Bitch… See you all again soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so sorry. Anyone who has moved before knows how much it hurts the "wallet". Well when I unpacked my laptop and turned it on to write again I realized it met its doom in the move too.**

**I DO NOT OWN LWD.**

Derek bit his lip and filled his hands with the blanket making fists as hard as he could just to stop himself from stopping her. What she was doing felt amazing; he didn't want it to end.

After six passes under the edge of his pants Casey stopped and undid the button on his jeans, then pulled down the zipper. Folding the opening to the sides she started placing kisses on the same path her finger just took.

Casey pulled on the top of his pants to pull them off, she expected him to resist again but this time he only lifted his hips up a little to allow her to pull them down. Sliding them down his legs Casey removed one leg but left the other in.

Working her way back up his legs gently running her nails across his skin she watched and felt him squirm under her touch.

Playing around with the elastic to Derek's boxer-briefs waiting for his reaction. Just as she thought he would let her continue Derek once again grabbed her to pull her up.

"Give me a second" Derek reached over and grabbed his cell phone off her end table. "There is no way in hell this dam phone is going to ring and wreck things again"

Looking confused for a moment Casey shook it off and convinced herself she would ask him about it later. Derek went to place a kiss on Casey's lips but she pushed him back to the position he was in before and continued where she left off slowly sliding the sides of the material down reveling his hips and the tip of his fully erect cock.

Felling his body stiffen Casey decided the teasing would have to wait till he had more time to get use to the idea; Pulling his boxer-briefs down to his knees.

Casey licked the length of his shaft then wrapped her hand around it lifting it just enough to slip the tip of it in her mouth. She felt the shiver run thought him

Derek held onto the blanket like his life depended on it. The way she was working up and down on his shaft drove him mad. Every time she plunged him deep in her throat he thought he would die from pleasure, just to have her slide back up and plunge right back down, each time circling the tip with her tongue.

Derek had masturbated a lot in his life but never once felt the pleasure that he was getting right then. No matter how hard he tried to hold back he couldn't. He felt the need to release his seed.

"Casey I'm going to…."

Casey pumped his shaft a few more times then slid her mouth down for the last time, swallowing everything he had to offer.

Derek held his breath while Casey finished swallowing everything then released his cock.

Licking her lips as she stood, Casey moved to sit on the bed beside Derek while he put his clothes back on, only to fall to the same place he was 2 seconds ago.

"I'm going to go brush my teeth, when I get back do you think you can form some words?"

Derek looked over to her and opened his mouth to say something but ended up just shutting it. With a little giggle Casey walked out of the room.

Returning a few minutes later Derek had managed to move to the head of the bed resting his back on her head board.

"Where did you learn that?" Derek's voice jumped once in the middle but not enough for Casey to mention.

As Casey crawled up the bed to lie beside Derek she whispered one little word. "porn".

"You are Amazing." Derek said as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Casey snuggled up to Derek's chest, "So what do you want to do tonight, we do kinda have guests sitting out in the living room"

Derek sat up so fast Casey fell back agents the bed laughing.

Reaching for her "I'm so sorry, I just totally forgot they were here. What are we going to do?"

Casey sat up readjusting herself to sit cross legged on the bed."Why don't you go out there and see where they want to go and eat and I will be out as soon as I change, these aren't the kind of clothes I want to go out in."

Derek nodded then tried to stand on wobbly legs. Finally finding his land legs he walked out to the living room.

Casey tossed the jersey onto her bed and the shorts in the dirty clothes hamper. After putting on her customized panty set she tossed on a pair of jeans and a black tank top. Pulling her hair into a messy pony tail she followed Derek to the living room only to find him standing in the hall.

Peering around him she watches as Sam was watching the TV and Emily was reading one of her books.

"What's wrong Derek?"

"What do I tell them?" He sounded worried.

"The truth would be a good start" she laughed.

"There is no way in hell I'm going out there and saying hey guys sorry that took so long Casey decided to gift me with the most amazing blow job a guy could ever get"

Casey smacked his arm "No you don't say that but the start was great how about , hey guys sorry it took so long I decided to phone home and tell them the truth before Kendra got to them"

Derek kissed her cheek "You are so smart, what would I do without you?"

Smiling Casey grabbed his hand and headed for the living room "you would blurt out silly stuff no one wants to hear".

Sam and Emily both noticed the new couple come into the room at the same time."You guys done now?" Emily asked as she put the book down on the coffee table.

Derek instantly blushed but had a smug look on his face. "Ya you know how the rents can talk"

Sam walked over to Derek placing his hand on his shoulder. "I would normally believe that except your moans were louder than the T.V some times and if you were talking the rents while moaning I better re-think this friendship dude."

"Shut up" was all that Derek could muster.

Casey moved to sit beside Emily on the couch as the guys were yelling at each other in the kitchen.

"So Emm what do you want to do tonight?"

Emily looked at Casey for quite awhile before finally answering.

"Well if I'm going to be moving to town how about we start by looking for a place for us to move into?"

Casey stood from the couch and crossed her arms over her chest. "I told you that you could stay here with us. And did you just say we need to find a place for "US" to move in, who is the us you are talking about cause I doubt it was meant as you, me and Derek?"

Emily reached up and pulled her best friends arm till they were both sitting again." Well while you two were...Umm...well you know. Sam and I were talking and I somehow convinced him to move here too. He said his collage life would suck without his best friend, so he is going to apply for the next semester at queens and find a full time job till then. Isn't it great Casey we get to all hang out again, well we can all start to hang out that is."

As tears collected in her eyes Casey hugged her friend.

"That is great news. I can't wait. Well we don't have room for the both of you for very long but would you consider staying here till you guys find a place?"

Releasing her friend from the hug. Emily looked right at Casey

"NO!"

Watching the puzzled look on her face Emily went on" Do you think you and Derek could keep your hands off each other for that long cause I really doubt it and if I have to hear that sound come out of Derek again I think I would lose it. I was laughing so hard Sam had to literally hold me down and cover my mouth to keep me from walking to that door (pointing to Casey's room) and very loudly imitating that sound over and over again. You would think with Derek's rep he would know how to keep quiet."

Casey started laughing.

"What's so funny Space Case?"

The girls both turned their heads to see the guys walk into the living room.

"Nothing, I was just thinking of all the fun times we will have with our best friends in the same town as us. We should go grab some food and take a look for some nearby rentals." Casey said with a huge smile.

Casey walked over to plant a kiss on Derek's cheek.

"Well then I guess we better get out there then" Ushering everyone toward the door.

**A/N**

**I hope you enjoyed it, I don't know if I will continue. I have left my stories to long and even with reading them over again I cannot seem to remember where I was going. Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
